


#86 - Frost

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [86]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Memories, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Notes:Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: frost, Dokugakuji.  No beta.





	#86 - Frost

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: frost, Dokugakuji. No beta.

During Dokugakuji's first Houtou winter, it's cold enough that one morning, the courtyard stones are frosted.

He watches it melt in the sun, remembering: frost followed by icy winds blowing Gojyo's hands red and chapped, and snow, deep and cold as death. But he also remembers snowballs, building a snow fort, buying hot roasted chestnuts for Gojyo in town.

Footsteps sound behind him. He knows that it's the prince and Yaone. "Are you cold?" asks Kou,

Dokugakuji turns. Kougaiji's eyes are dark with kind concern, and Yaone's smile is warm.

"No," says Gojyo's brother. "It's just a bit of frost."


End file.
